


[PODFIC] The Curse of Jim

by kerravon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Time portals, concussions, trans-temporal alliances, and the perpetual foolhardiness of men named Jim. Kirk & McCoy make the acquaintance of Messirs James West and Artemus Gordon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Curse of Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curse of Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879911) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "The Curse of Jim" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 13 Minutes 28 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [The Curse of Jim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/392790)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (12.4 MB): [The Curse of Jim - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ryu4aw)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (1.6 MB):[The Curse of Jim - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/swcp8q)

Streaming:  


The music is from the TV show version of Wild, Wild West


End file.
